Godai no Tatakai
Godai is based off on Pro-Bending, shaped to fit in the alternative universe of the RP that has and follows the foundations of the Naruto universe. So don't expect to see any form of Avatar bending. Instead, we use the Pro-Bending sport in a more Naruto-friendly universe style. While there is a general distrust among the majority of the populations, there are only a few who protest against seeing shinobi battling it out with ninjutsu to claim fame and prizes (money) in the arenas designed for the violent sport. This is a sport that has seen many gain fame and has them rise up on the social ladder, earning respect and money for their skill in the respective arena. Or fall down as the 'sport' isn't without risks. In the past, there have been enough participants that had to quit their Godai career due to injuries. Rules of Participation As expected only those who've mastered and trained control over an element can participate. To prevent that those with an active military record in the Shinobi corps can gain unfair advantages there are several playing leagues. The leagues are as follows: genin, specialised jounin and to full-fledged jounin. Players that are ranked on chuunin level can either chose to join a genin team or join a specialised jounin team. A team of three chuunin can only play in the specialised jounin league. The participants, more those of outside of the military service than serving in the military, are often judged on their capability and often have to go through several official tests to determine in which league they can play. Teams are made up of three participants. Each participant is allowed to field only one element that they can control - with each element having its own rules. Only the five basic elements (fire, water, lightning, wind, and earth) are allowed and the use of any advanced elements or Kekkei Genkei will result into the respective participant to be removed from the game - forcing his team to fight with 2 vs 3. t is required that the participants have a sponsor as the military doesn't contribute any side-payments for participants. The sponsors are responsible for paying player fines and damage to the arena, which might sound counter-productive from supporting a team. The opposite is, however, true. Sponsors who have a good or renowned team can expect fans to pay visits to their shops and as such see an increase in their income. That is as long as their team manages to secure victories. If not then a sponsor is likely to be ridiculed as his/her team will be. As can be expected, each league can field more experienced and capable participants. Before a team participates in a match they are required to fill in a form stating that they themselves are accountable and aware of the potential injuries and risks of participating. In order to try to prevent injuries, each participant is required to wear the official protective gear - without the glass/plastic of the helmet. It is designed to not hamper the wearer, but able to take a punch or two - though it is safe to assume that it won't be reliable if too much damage has been taken nor is it able to prevent bruising or other injuries ( as there have been records of broken bones of matches). The Playfield At the start of the match, each team must remain within the first zone nearest to the centre of the arena. Once a competitor is knocked into zone two by someone from the opposing team, he or she must stay there and cannot return to zone one. The same rules apply if he or she crosses over to zone three. If a player is completely knocked off the back of the ring, they cannot return to the field in that round, but they can return for the next round if there is one. If all three members of one team are knocked back into zone two, the referee will invoke a pause and the opposing team can advance into zone one on the other side; if they do this, they cannot move backwards into their own zone. If a team manages to knock all of the opposing team members into zone three, another short pause will be invoked, and they can advance again into zone two. However, if a team that has been pushed back manages to push the other team back a zone, they can advance forward one zone. The main objective for both teams is to push the other team back, thereby gaining territory. Each match consists of three rounds of three minutes each. The team that has managed to gain the most territory within the time frame wins the round. This means that even if two players from one team have been knocked out, that team can still win if the remaining player manages to gain the most territory by the end of the round. If both sides have not gained any territory, the team with the most players left wins. Otherwise, the round is a draw, resulting in a tie-breaker. At the beginning of the tie-breaker, the referee flips a coin, with each side of the coin corresponding to one team, either blue or red. The team that wins the coin toss decides the element that is challenged. If the winning team chooses "fire" for instance, the fire style users fight it out; the winner of the one-on-one wins the round. The tie-breaker is conducted on a raised platform positioned at the very centre of the ring. An alternative method to win is to complete a knockout, where all three players of the opposing team are knocked out of the ring during the same round. Knockout results in an automatic win of the match, regardless of whether or not the opponents won more rounds. Gameplay only continues if any given player manages to return to the playing field before being forced out of the arena, either by hanging onto the edge of the arena and returning to the surface or by helping another team member return to the arena - depending on how the arena is build up as many variations exist. Elemental styles and rules Next to the former rules, there are specific rules with each element one will use in the field. Each element has three techniques that basically exist out of a light and heavy attack and a block. There is room to use the three techniques to use in a creative manner or attempt to create combinations with other elements - though one has to consider if this will be more or less effective as there are only three participants allowed while there are five basic elements. The Water Techniques The Fire Techniques The Earth Techniques The Lightning Techniques The Wind Techniques The Waypoint A way to navigate easy and quick through the Wikia. Category:Godai